Chapter 280: Awakening
Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Souji Hiura *Sen Kagemiya *Kei Sazanami *Suigetsu *Nichinaga Oumi *Executive 10 *Meian *Executive 12 *Executive 5 *Executive 2 *Tatsuki *Executive 6 Summary Souji Hiura sits up immediately, and though Yoshimori is concerned about his wounds, Souji seems no different from usual and asks about breakfast. Souji is surprised to find himself in different clothes, and Yoshimori explains that the Relief Unit healed him. Yoshimori apologizes for allowing Souji to get hurt, and asks why Souji pursued Shichirou Ougi when Yoshimori was handling it. Souji simply says he had to keep his promise. Yoshimori reflects on how difficult it is to protect everyone, and that sometimes one promise must take priority over others. He tells Souji to choose for himself what he wants to protect. He says it's okay if Souji doesn't always listen to others, because Yoshimori is the same way. Yoshimori finds Sen Kagemiya with Kei Sazanami, who introduces himself. Sen explains that they are going to interrogate Souji, as is connected to both the Shinyuuchi hunters and the plot to destroy the Shadow Organization. Yoshimori protests, but Sen points out that they could have done this behind his back, but Masamori wouldn't allow it. Sazanami tells Sen not to let anyone near the room. Sen stresses that he understands Souji isn't a bad guy, but their lives are on the line. Nichinaga Oumi says he will have to alter his plans, since he won't be able to use "Number Three" for a while due to Shichirou Ougi. Suigetsu asks if this is why he cut ties with the Ougi clan, but Nichinaga says it wasn't the only reason. He states that his brother's death is only half of his vengeance, and he wishes to destroy everything Tsukihisa built as well. Still, with all the power gained from Shinyuuchi hunting, he wishes there was an opponent who could put up a fight. Masamori informs the other executives that the Commander is plotting to destroy the Shadow Organization, and that one of his subordinates murdered Yumeji Hisaomi. This is met with disbelief, and Masamori adds he doesn't care if they believe him or not, because he is only concerned with surviving, and the others can die if they wish to. Meian calms everyone and says they must rebuild the organization, suggesting they choose a new leader by rank. This would mean Executive 2, but she refuses. Frustrated, Tatsuki destroys her badge and quits the group. She suggests that Meian take over since he's always wanted to. Meian proposes Tatsuki's idea. Though there is some doubt, no one actually disagrees, so Meian becomes the acting leader of the group. Masamori inwardly suspects Meian will not be able to take necessary measures and is doomed to fail. Meian then asks Masamori to be his aide. This is met with protest by some others, but no one else is willing to do it, since it involves running errands. Meian says this will allow Masamori more room to act. Masamori accepts the promotion. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters